


"Poetry/Consequence/Wealthy"

by a_carnal_mink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_carnal_mink/pseuds/a_carnal_mink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble challenge for the words "poetry", "consequence" and "wealthy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Poetry/Consequence/Wealthy"

**Author's Note:**

> Website: [weltonbmarsland.com](https://weltonbmarsland.com/)

When everything ended, Dean knelt there – Sam bloodied but alive in his arms – giving Castiel a look so profound it brought the angel to his knees.

"Going down swinging" Dean had called it. "Surprising consequence of love" Castiel debated. "Whatever." Jade-green eyes smiling.

It was Dean who pulled him close, mouth both rough and gentle as they kissed amid the sick, dark poetry of war.

'Dude.' Sam stirred between them. 'My poor eyes.'

Dean stopped kissing Castiel long enough to smooth blood-matted hair from Sam's brow. 'Ring-side, Sammy! Only wealthy fuckers normally get shows this good. Enjoy while it lasts.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of deancastiel.livejournal.com's 3-Word Drabble Challenge, held in Feb 2009.


End file.
